PsychoInsanity is Smexy
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: Contains OC. Chisaki has a little run-in with Kenpachi, which tranforms into a one-sided battle; in conclusion, it results into a mini flirting/makeout session. Byakuya takes mental note of their chemistry and decides to confront Zaraki about it later.


Yachiru: *runs up to Chisaki and lightly taps on her leg* Excuse me, ma'am?

Chisaki: *looks down her* Oh, hello, little girl.

Yachiru: Can you help me find my Captain?

Chisaki: Yes, of course *leans down and offers her hand* let's go look for your Captain.

Yachiru: Thank you {just as I expected, she fell for it!} *grins evilly to herself*

(And so)

Yachiru: There he is, over there! *breaks free of her hand and runs over to a freakishly tall, buff man with a sort of Mohawk hairstyle* Kenny!

Kenpachi: *turns to face her* Yachiru. Where were you?

Yachiru: I was wondering around and I found this girl *points back Chisaki*

Kenpachi: *looks over at her*

Ikkaku and Yumichika: *look up and the girl, too*

Chisaki: *standing there and awkwardly waves* Hey, people…

Ikkaku: {she's hot}

Yumichika: {she's pretty… I don't like it; she's prettier than me!}

Kenpachi: *steps up to her* Who are you? Where'd you find Yachiru?

Chisaki: *gulps as her eyes widen* S-she needed help finding you, I guess.

Kenpachi: That's not what I asked-answer my first question.

Chisaki: I-I'm Chisaki Sayoko.

Kenpachi: So _you're _it? _You're _the girl that the Captains have been talking about like she's somethin' special? YOU'RE her?

Chisaki: Well… If they said the girl's name was Chisaki Sayoko, then, yea, that's me… Unless there's another Chisaki Sayoko I don't know about *blinks with a ditzy look on her face*

Kenpachi: Don't play stupid with me. Are you or aren't you?

Chisaki: Yeah {but me? "Somethin' special"? Yeah right}

Kenpachi: Heard you're skilled.

Chisaki: I dunno, am I?

Kenpachi: Only one way to find out *draws his zanpakuto out of nowhere*

Chisaki: O_O What the fu-

Kenpachi: Up for a fight?

Chisaki: No! I don't have any swords on hand, sorry! *turns around and starts running*

Kenpachi: *chases after her*

Chisaki: *screaming* HELP ME! *trips*

Ikkaku: *laughing loudly* Get 'er, boss!

Yumichika: *sighs and shakes head*

Chisaki: No, no, please don't "get 'er"! *picks up the pace*

Kenpachi: *appears before her with flash step*

Chisaki: 0_0 {son of a bitch}

Kenpachi: *raises zanpakuto above his head and slices down*

Chisaki: *cringes with eyes shut tight and lifts arms up over her head (as if that's the best way to shield yourself)*

*screen goes blank white, then a little bit of blood splatters*

Chisaki: *opens one eye* huh? *opens the other and blinks, staring in disbelief/confusion, then looks up*

Kenpachi: *standing over her with his zanpakuto swung over his shoulder* you're a boring-ass opponent.

Chisaki: *pouts*

Kenpachi: *outstretches hand*

Chisaki: {is he going to slap me?} *cringes*

Kenpachi: 'The hell are you doing? *uses index finger to wipe something off her cheek*

Chisaki: *opens eyes again, staring intently at the red liquid on his finger* is that… mine?

Kenpachi: Yup *brings it up to his lips*

Chisaki: {he's not-}

Kenpachi: *licks it off*

Chisaki: O_O

Kenpachi: *grins sadistically* Next time we battle, you better actually try.

Chisaki: *chews bottom lip, blushing* Shut up.

Kenpachi: *kneels down, face close to her's* Make me.

Chisaki: *eyes switch back and forth from his exposed eye to the one covered by his eye patch* … Wanna test that?

Kenpachi: You testin' me?

Chisaki: It's possible…

Both: *keeping a straight face*

Ikkaku: *watching intensely* what're they doing?

Yumichika: I think our Captain might be falling in love…

Ikkaku: *looks at him like he's crazy* Have you lost it?

Chisaki: …

Kenpachi: …

Chisaki: Hey.

Kenpachi: What?

Chisaki: Come here.

Kenpachi: I'm already kneeling down.

Chisaki: Then move closer, I need to tell you a secret.

Kenpachi: *leans forward*

Ikkaku: O_O

Yumichika: o_o

[Mini A/N: From where they're standing, it looks like they're kissing]

Chisaki: *lowers voice* you're psycho-insane, you know that?

Kenpachi: *shrugs* I've been called worse.

Chisaki: *grins sexually* I like it.

Kenpachi: *smirks and stands up straight again* your cheek's still bleeding.

Chisaki: Why don't you do something about it? You did it last time *raises an eyebrow, grinning slyly*

Kenpachi: *smirks again and leans forward, pressing his tongue against her cheek and licking the blood off*

Ikkaku: O_o

Yumichika: That's not even attractive…

Chisaki: *giggles and blushes*

Kenpachi: *stops* Interesting.

Chisaki: What?

Kenpachi: Not _what_-who. You.

Chisaki: *smiles modestly* I'm not THAT interesting.

Kenpachi: *gives her a once-over* you are to me.

Chisaki: *shrugs and stuffs thumbs into her jean-shorts pockets* Well, then I guess that's you *standing real close to him, smiling up at him*

Kenpachi: *smirks once more*

Chisaki: *moves in closer to him-if possible*

Ikkaku, Yachiru and Yumichika: *scoot forward on the boulder they're sitting on*

Kenpachi: *lifts her chin up slightly more*

Chisaki: *gets on tiptoes and elevates upward to kiss him*

Kenpachi: *lips are an inch away from her's*

Both: *are now centimeters away from each other's lips*

Ikkaku: *sucks in a breath*

Yumichika: *bites his thumb*

Yachiru: *grinning widely*

All 3: *look overly anticipated*

?: Ahem.

Both: *look over at the unexpected visitor*

Byakuya: *standing there with an eyebrow barely raised* What. Is. This.

Chisaki: *breaks away from Kenpachi* Ah-it's you!

Byakuya: *turns away and walks back to the sereitei*

Chisaki: *looks over her shoulder Kenny apologetically*

Kenpachi: *shrugs*

Chisaki: *runs back over to him, pulls him down and kisses his lips firmly*

Kenpachi: *places one hand on the back of her head and the other on her ass, firmly gripping it*

Chisaki: ! *leans into him, giving in*

Ikkaku and Yumichika: *jaw-dropped speechless*

Yachiru: ^_^ Team Kenny!

Kenpachi and Chisaki: *finally break away after an [intense] French kiss (although it seemed more like tonsil hockey)*

Chisaki: *blushing and averts eyes*

Kenpachi: *grin slyly*

Chisaki: Well, I better get going *turns around and struts off*

Kenpachi: *leans against a tree and slides downward, sighing with a dazed expression*

Chisaki: {psycho-insanity is sooo sexy} *purrs seductively under her breath as she heads back to the dojo*

A/N: Don't know if they'll have a "for real" relationship, but if you think otherwise, feel free to review some feedback!


End file.
